8 Kisses Of Christmas
by BlackRoseSpuffyFan
Summary: The Doctor looks back and recounts all of his Christmas Kisses - Some wanted and others well...suprising. Rose/Ten Martha/Ten River/11 Donna/10 Amy/11 Rory/11 Jack/10 Sarah Jane Smith/10
1. Rose Tyler

"It's a tradition." Rose tells The Doctor as she stands underneath the door frame. The spiky green plant hangs from the top of the door frame, red buds gleaming in the dim light like coloured diamonds. The glossy leaves protude downwards and the Christmas music blasts from the speakers. The Doctor has decided to let Rose enjoy this Christmas by taking her to an Christmas party, but since they got here she'd done nothing but nag about the mistletoe "So, to not respect the tradition would be all disrespectful. And you wouldn't want that, right Doctor?"

A few feet a way from where the two stood, bickering about the tradition of mistletoe, was a fairly sized dance floor where happy couples swayed with the Christmas beat, enjoying the human festivities. They were doing an unfamiliar dance, one that was graceful and beautfiul and so complicated, that looked as if it would take years of practise to perfect, and they were doing it as if it just came natrually to them. The room was decorated all around with christmas decorations, tinsel lined the walls and the christmas tree was full of decorations, even going as far to have an angel on top, Rose didn't dare go near the Christmas tree, not after what happened last time.

This was the most normal christmas Rose as has ever spent with The Doctor, there was usually some thing trying to kill them like always, even if they were an alien spacecraft. The Doctor looked at the dance floor, taking his time to watch the graceful dancers, then back at Rose with what seemed like a pained expression.

"Rose, it's a stupid tradition." The Doctor whined, glacing up at the plant he disliked "It's stupid and human. If people wanted to kiss each other, they would. Not put up and a plant and-"

"Oh, just shut up." Rose lauged, leaning towards him. This was the first of The Doctor's, and his most favoured, Christmas kisses - they were going to be many more in the next couple of Christmas'. Rose leaned back against the wall, staring at the dancers, and not watching The Doctor's shocked expression.

The Doctor raked his long, slender fingers through his hair and stared at the dancers as they sychronised with the beat. This Christmas was suprisingly quiet - for the first part anyway - for a day with The Doctor. The Doctor and Rose twirled on the dance floor, The Doctor showing Rose the steps, and laughed as they kept messing up, blaming it on each other. The beat slowed and Rose showed The Doctor how to slow dance - the Earth way, that is.

Of course, nothing good lasts long in The Doctor's world and as soon as they began to look around, they found trouble. Another Christmas ruined by a life or death situation - but Rose was pretty happy to finally have her first kiss with The Doctor.


	2. Donna Noble

"Doctor! Doctor!" A now very drunk Donna Noble shouted from the bottom of the stairs, Christmas was always her chance to down a couple (By a couple she usually means twelve or thirteen) glasses of vodka and she didn't want to waste her chance of getting drunk.

She drunkenly staggered up twisting staircase, tripping over the protuding stairs and letting out bounds of racious laughter as she plummeted over. The Doctor stood at the top of the stairs, watching her clambering up them with mild amusment, he was sober so he could enjoy the drunken antics of Donna. He kindly declined a drink, he need to be the designated driver for The TARDIS and he didn't exactly mind seeing Donna's drunked rambling. Is that, he thought to himself, what he sounded like when he rambled?

"Are you quite ready to go, Donna?" The Doctor asked, as she reached the landing and tried to unsuccessfully stable herself, she looked a little like a fish on land as she dropped to her knees and struggled to get back on her feet. Her hands tightly gripped the banister and she hauled herself up, stubbornly shaking her head. She wasn't ready to go, she was having far too much fun.

"No, spaceman." She slurred, her drunken state imparing her ability to speak but obviously not her memory. In her hand she held a glass of the vodka she's been drinking all night and she began to waggle it in front of The Doctor's face, inviting him for a drink. He shook his head and stepped backwards, graciously declining it. He'd seen what it had done to his compainion and wanted to refrain from acting like more of a bumbling fool than he usually was. Donna shook her head at him, as if she was judging him for not drinking, and took another swig of the clear substance.

"Donna, we need to go right now. We have places to be." The Doctor tried to tell her but she didn't seem to be listening. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes, seeming as if she was going to reply, then suddenly launched forward, tripping over thin air, and being caught by a startled Doctor. The force of the fall pushed The Doctor back against the banister, something that would leave him with a horrible bruise across his back.

Donna's shaking hands gripped The Doctor's shoulders as she stuggled to push herself of him, finding that the vodka had seemed to affect her strength. She looked up at him, he seemed to look like a deer that's just been caught in headlights, startled and frightened. Without The Doctor's permission Donna began to kiss him, something she assured him she would never do in her usually sober state of mind.

"What a way to get a grope! Wait until she's drunk then feel her up!" Donna accussed, anger in her eyes as The Doctor spluttered. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothed out her clothes and stomped to The TARDIS, seemingly returning to her normal state of thinking.

"What? What? What!?" The Doctor managed to squeak out as he followed her "You were the groper! I was merely the gropee!"


End file.
